villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rita Rossweisse
|hobby = Serving her master. Spying on Freya Academy Sexually assaulting the Captain. Watching over Freya Academy's Valkyries happy lives. Teasing and serving Durandal. Making tea and cooking luxurious dishes. Cooking and Cleaning. Improving herself so that she may be better at serving her master. |goals = Fulfilling Her Master's wishes and attending Schicksal's interest. (ongoing) Serve Durandal with the best of her abilities. (ongoing) Help Schicksal to erradicate the Houkai and all Herrschers. (ongoing) Watch and research K-423's daily life. (suceeded) Force the awakening of Herrscher of the Void and capture her. (suceeded) Use the Gem of Serenity to use the power of Houkai against the Houkai's Will. (ongoing) Defeat the World Serpent and get revenge on Raven. (ongoing) |crimes = Murder Mutilation Attempted child murder Destruction Kidnapping Treason Espionage Theft Cybernetic warfare Blackmail Animal cruelty |type of villain = Elegant Enforcer}} Rita Roßweiße, or Rita Rossweisse (in Chinese: 丽塔·洛丝薇瑟, Lìtǎ·Luòsīwēisè), also known as Schicksal Maid, Umbral Rose, Phantom Iron, Argent Knight: Artemis (battlesuits' codenames) is a British Valkyrie introduced as a major pivotal antagonist in Honkai Impact 3rd ''serving as a minor character in the first chapters of the game, the main antagonist of Chapter 8, the secondary antagonist of Chapter 9 and later the protagonist of Chapter IX-1, Chapter 13 and 14. She would later appear in almost every side-story (event) of the franchise as secondary character. She also appear as a major character in ''Second Eruption ''and the anti-heroine protagonist of ''London Holiday. She is a playable character released as of Version 2.7. As a powerful Valkyrie, Rita is the deputy captain of the "Blade of the Immortal" and the Valkyrja Vampire Squad, also the adjutant of Durandal, the strongest Valkyrie of the world. Her battle suits are Umbral Rose (A-rank PSY-type), Stalker: Phantom Iron (A MECH) and Argent Knight: Artemis (S BIO). Seductive, manipulative, cunning and skilled warrior in the form of a maid, Rita is a 21-years old elegant Valkyrie born in United Kingdom as one of the many victims of the Houkai. She is the trusted adjutant of Durandal - Captain of the Immortal Blades - the most powerful Valkyrie squad of Schicksal since the defeat Snow Wolf Squad in 2000 CE during the Second Eruption. Despite being one of the best S-rank Valkyries Rita is unbelievably polite amongst all the egotistical characteristics that many high ranking Valkyries usually have, usually being seen as a extremely honest, attractive, humble and charismatic Valkyrie but is rather darker than most Valkyries and displays a sadistic manipulative side and is ruthless, methodical, and sadistic, unafraid to get her hands dirty and take down anyone in her path. She is also referred to as "Schicksal Maid" due to her insistence in wearing maid clothing, something she adhered from a Valkyrie dressed as a maid that saved her from a Houkai beast when she was a child. Working as a spy in Freya Academy to study the life and behavior of K-423 (a clone of Sirin produced by Otto Apocalypse to serve as the vessel of the Herrscher of the Void), Rita served Theresa Apocalypse as her supporter and guardian but also spied on her under the orders of Otto. She is a top-class assassin and combatant and is later revealed to be Otto Apocalypse's primary enforcer who travelled the world in different countries to take care of the most confidential missions of Schicksal. Rita, befitting of a maid, is consistently "caring" to everyone around her, including her enemies, and displays a penchant for cleanliness to the point it can be compared to a fanatism. Rita serves as a major foe to the Valkyries after they defect from Schicksal following the events of Chapter 8. She is voiced by Yuuki Aoi in the Japanese version of the game whom also voiced Sunako Kirishiki in Shiki, Kurona Yasuhisa in Tokyo Ghoul ''and Tiamat in ''Fate/Grand Order ''and voiced by Shourei N (also famously known as Little N) in the original Chinese version as her first and only villainous role. Official Description Mainstream The vice captain of "Immortal Blades" and the trusted adjutant of Durandal. Rita is one of the three S-rank Valkyries in Schicksal. Not much is known about Rita as she keeps her secrets hidden very well. Perhaps only Durandal and fellow Valkyries of "Immortal Blades" would know anything about her. She is also the Maid of Schicksal, adjutant of the Immortal Blades, Rita Rossweisse elegantly steps onto the battlefield. Diligent in her duties to be the ultimate maid, Rita will learn anything that might better fulfill her master's wishes from clearing enemies on the battlefield to playing video games. The game gives her the "Empress" arcana-card, meaning happiness away from war and strife. Dame de Cœur "You opened your eyes. A foreign ceiling was all that you could see. Panic not, elegant tyrant. You are the Red Queen, the Dame de Cœur. Enjoy watching the adventurers' challenges." Dusky Murmurs "Many lost travelers disappeared in these dusky woods. One survivor claimed to have heard a soft, gentle murmur before a hellish encounter. " Hanafuda Oyabun "The cloud veiled the bright moon. The crimson petals slit the night." Icy Sea Spray "Do you like this icy beach delight? How about a cherry on top, Captain? Fufufu. A maid must help her master stave off the summer heat. Do tell me in private if you like it or not." Maid of Celestia "The maid of Celestia turned around, gold embroidered silk was her gown. Few lived to see her dark consort, a dread phantom wearing a wartorn shroud." Vow of Roses "Bells ring as doves take flight. Dew-kissed roses embellished her gown of white. Vows are made to last an eternity. Perhaps I shall spend my life with thee." Data Files Data files found in the Chibi Dorm of the game. Umbral Rose Status * Gender: Female *Age: 21 *Birthday: March 1, 1995 *Organization: Schicksal *Height: 168 cm *Weight: 56 kg *Place of Birth: Europe (Manchester, United Kingdom) Valkyrie Armor Story 1 Rita Rossweisse is a cunning and skilled warrior and trusted adjutant of Durandal, Captain of the Immortal Blades, the most powerful Valkyrie Squad of Schicksal. Despite being one of the best S-rank Valkyries of Schicksal, Rita seems... unbelievably polite. Valkyrie Armor Story 2 In fact, her politeness borders on absolute servility to the point that people forget she's an S-rank Valkyrie. The most amazing thing os that her service-first attitude feels extremely genuine, and can only be the product of very good education and personal elegance. Perhaps she's a member of the nobility? Unfortunately the Valkyrie Archives do not reveal anything of note about Rita. Valkyrie Armor Story 3 Rita seldom talks about her past. In fact, she does not talk about herself. Many curious people tried to unearth more about her, but Rita kept her secrets hidden very well. No one managed to find out anything Perhaps only Durandal and fellow Valkyries of the Immortal Blades would know anything about Rita. Phantom Iron Battlesuit Status * Date of Birth: March 1 *Height: 168 cm *Gender: Female *Weight: 56 kg *Organization: Schicksal *Place of Birth: Europe Valkyrie Armor Story 1 Stalker: Phantom Iron is an anti-BIO stalker battlesuit developed by Helheim Labs. The battlesuit is designed to augment the Valkyrie's musculoskeletal system and monitors her physios during battle to inject powerful stimulatants and neurotransmitters at crucial moments, granting her sudden bursts of power and speed to enhance her combat performance. Valkyrie Armor Story 2 Phantom Iron's standard weapon is the scythe known as the "Genome Reaper". During combat, this weapon can collect a target's genetic sample and analyze it to adjust battlesuit tactical modules. The most dangerous aspect of the weapon is the ability to create an Avalanche toxin based upon the target's genetic sequence. Valkyrie Armor Story 3 This battlesuit is also furnished with the HD-603 (call name "Stalker Carbon") autonomous weapon control system. The battlesuit allows the Valkyrie to issue commands to her robot hound using a neural-sync platform to hunt down her prey. When facing multiple adversaries, Stalker Carbon can also release an airborne neurotoxic agent to disable its enemies and break out of the encirclement. Argent Knight - Artemis Battlesuit * Date of Birth: March 1 *Height: 168 cm *Gender: Female *Weight: 56 kg *Organization: Schicksal *Place of Birth: Europe Valkyrie Armor Story 1 Prototype 4th Generation Valkyrie Godsbane-class Battlesuit, designed specifically for Rita Rossweisse. Valkyrie Armor Story 2 Crescent Mode Argent Knight: Artemis is furnished with a unique particle dispersion system. Activating the Mode spreads the gossamer wings at the back of the battlesuit to disperse Crescent Particles in a large AOE. These particles will quickly sap heat from the surrounds to create a subzero immobilizing cell. This stasis cell will cause mechanical parts to fail and biological hypothermia. Immune to such effects, the Argent Knight can waltz through her stricken enemies and reap the harvest with her scythe. Valkyrie Armor Story 3 Crescent Harvest When Crescent Particle concentration goes beyond a threshold, a humanoid phantom known as Harvest will materialize behind the battlesuit. Crescent Harvest is the embodiment of Death, and would gladly litter the battlefield with corpses to apply merciless frost. Overview Appearance 6c224f4a20a446234d3778489722720e0cf3d71f.png|Rita's old outfit. a044ad345982b2b78c3f0a923cadcbef77099bc7.png|Rita's new and current outfit. Befitting a Valkyrie or even superior to most of them, Rita is described as an angel. Rita is a beautiful young woman with a slender build and short, grey hair, along with pink eyes. She also has a beauty mark, or for better words, a mole below her right eye. She is also the third tallest playable Valkyrie in the game, behind Mei and Kallen Kaslana and also has the second largest bust size (despite her age) behind Murata Himeko who is far older and more experienced. Much like the other Valkyries, her clothing changes depending on her equipped battle suit, though she always keeps her hair short and always wears a hairband of some kind. She also wields a scythe as her weapon in battle. When she was around 16 and 17 years old, she wore a long white dress with a gray rose pattern and yellow trim, a black and white apron and a bow on the back. She also wore black hairpin and a black maid headdress. After the Alexandria's Incident, Rita wore a new summer dress, wearing a black top hat and a tight black dress with open arms. In her Umbral Rose battle suit, Rita wears a very typical maid's uniform adorned with roses and rose-like patterns. It is slightly more sexualized as well, with an ample amount of her cleavage and her back exposed, along with her skirt being slit at the side. Her hairband is also very reminiscent of one worn by maids, albeit it is adorned by a single rose, and has horns on each side. She also wears black maid's heels with a rose on each ankle, along with dark pantyhose and black panties. When wearing Phantom Iron battlesuit, her headband changes to black, there are two corners of two colors blue-black, a white dress inside, black armor outside, suspenders, black thighhighs, black-blue high heels and a iron scythe-shadow. When she is using the Argent Knight: Artemis battlesuit, she wears a lunar-like suit, her headband will be replaced by ice-colored spines and her left arm will be decorated with blue and white metal wings. She also wears a black and white lace around her neck, her coat is a white armor, a black skirt with white lines and two white and blue thighhighs. Personality At her core, Rita is a woman who is deeply devoted to her duties and responsibilities as a maid, and will do anything she needs to serve her master's goals and desires. To that end she is a kind, gentle, humble, loyal and obedient person, to the point where she states she would not disobey an order given to her by her master. She is always polite and courteous, no matter who she is speaking to, even if they are her enemies. That said she is shown to be ruthless and brutally efficient when dealing with her master's enemies, and can also be quite callous towards human life. This is shown during her dealing with the Grey Serpent, where she murders all of his bodyguards, interrogates and threatens his life, and then murders him when he refuses to give her the information she was seeking. Later in the chapter she also purposely activates Ningyo's self-destruct sequence in order to antagonize Bronya, Mei and Theresa. Synopsis Previous Era (70,000 B.C.) Current Era (2007 CE) Rita was born to a family who owned a flower shop in Manchester, United Kingdom, 7 years after the Second Eruption that was staged by Herrscher of the Void. When she was thirteen-years old, Honkai beasts attacked her hometown, where she hid in her family’s flower shop. She was found by the beasts and was almost killed by them, but was saved by a Valkyrie dressed as a maid. After Rita was carried off to safety, she thanked the maid, and was given a business card to the coffee shop she worked at. Wishing to express her gratitude to her savior, Rita goes the next day, giving the maid a bouquet of flowers. After learning that the maid’s name was Ragna, she then asks her why she chose to dress and act as maid. Ragna explains that people feel more upfront and comfortable when one acts with humility, even being able to find out the true thought of people in society. Inspired by her words, Rita decides to leave her life at the flower shop and become a Valkyrie-Maid, just like her savior. Shortly after she became an A-rank Valkyrie of Schicksal, Rita is assigned by Otto to look after the well-being of another A-rank Valkyrie, Bianca. Sea of Quanta Investigation (2012 CE) Caledonia Alexandria Yucatan Peninsula Republic of Inka World Serpent's Myths (2015 CE) Honkai Impact 3rd (2016-2017 CE) Observation Rita is sent to St. Freya High by Otto Apocalypse in order to monitor Kiana Kaslana (K-423) under the guise of attending the Valkyrie Exams. Services Awakening of the Herrscher During their assault on Schicksal, Rita handily defeats Himeko and Tesla and is about the kill them before Fu Hua arrives and persuades her to simply take them as prisoners. Later on she engages Fu Hua in battle after finding out she has betrayed Otto, but is stopped by Durandal, who orders her to let Fu Hua go. Arc Stalker Under orders from Otto Apocalypse, Rita is sent to Arc City in order to track down and apprehend Kiana, who has gone into hiding after the events of the previous chapter. She tracks down Grey Serpent, an information broker who is suspected to have information on Kiana’s whereabouts. When he refuses to divulge such information, Rita simply murders him and steals his phone, computers and implants. Afterwards when Bronya, Theresa and Mei find Ningyo, Rita promptly ambushes them and uses Grey Serpent’s eye to upload all of Ningyo's data and activate her self-destruct protocols. With her mission complete, Rita then flees the scene, leaving the girls behind. World Serpent's Plans Events Winter Rhapsody Odd Drifter Ninja's Noir Equipament - Aphrodite Scythe Powers and Abilities *'Proficiency with Scythes''' - Rita is shown to be deadly proficient with scythes, able to use them to perform fast, rapid slashes that can tear her enemies to shreds. *'Teleportation' - Rita can teleport short distances in order to evade enemy attacks. She can also use this ability in tangent with her Enhanced Speed for her Umbra Rose Ultimate in order to perform several rapid slashes all around the enemy. *'Electrokinesis' - Rita has the ability to imbue her attacks with electricity when she is in her Phantom Iron battle suit. *'Cryokinesis' - Rita has the ability to imbue her attacks with ice and can freeze enemies when she is in her Argent Knight: Artemis battle suit. Quotes Single quotes In-Game Chibi DORM Relationships Allies *Otto Apocalypse (Master) *Bianka "Durandal" Atagina (Senior Officer) *Captain (Possible Crush/Debatable) Enemies *Theresa Apocalypse *Kiana Kaslana/Herrscher of the Void *Raiden Mei *Bronya Zaychik *Murata Himeko *Fu Hua *Captain (debatably) *Grey Serpent *Raven *Jackal Major Battles Reception Themes Trivia *Her last name means "Rose White" (which is a reference Das Nibelungenlied). *Roßweiße is derived from the second part of the opera "Der Ring des Nibelungen", "Die Walküre", the last of the nine daughters of Odin. *Out of all the Valkyries (besides Mei) when deployed on the Bridge, Rita is the one who is most concerned with the Captain's safety and well-being. This is evidenced by her imploring the Captain to not overwork himself, making tea for him, and comforting him after intense missions. *Despite being born in United Kingdom, Rita is fluent in German, Japanese and Chinese. Some dialogues also give a hint she is fluent in Russian as well. *In Winter Rhapsody event, Rita roleplays as Red Queen, who is supposed to be the main antagonist of Alice in Wonderland in any story. However, it is later revealed she was good all along and the main antagonist was the Frigid Empress, an alternative version of Herrscher of the Void. In the same event, she is shown to be haughty, demanding and somewhat more aggressive compared to her original canon version. *Rita is considered to be the best cooker of Freya Academy and even from Schicksal as a whole as Otto Apocalypse himself, a spoiled and demanding mastermind, admits he only eats dishes made by her. *Rita appears to have a very noticeable crush towards the Captain, as evidenced by her dialogue towards him when she is deployed on the Bridge and during Honkai Kingdom Wars. *Despite Rita's kind and caring nature, she has already displayed signals of being a sexual predator more than once and can sometimes sexually harass other characters, be they male (the Captain only) and other female Valkyries, implying she is a bisexual as she also shows affection of Bianca Durandal. *In "Dreams of Gemina" side-story Rita role play as a villain. While in the act, she stated she did not like her role as a villain but soon said she had more fun than expected. During the play, she also made a Jojo references where she did a "Jojo Pose" along with manifesting Crescent Harvest. *Unlike all other Valkyries, Rita's moves and skills are all sophisticated and graceful that hints her elegant personality and maid's obsession. *Her Argent Knight: Artemis battle suit as depicted in the artwork is slightly different than in the actual in game model. In the game model, Rita wears white leggings underneath her skirt as part of her battle suit while in the artwork they are absent. The reason for this is unknown. External links *Rita Rossweisse - Honkai Impact 3 Wiki *Rita Rossweisse - Official Honkai Impact Wiki Navigation Category:Enforcer Category:Spy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Fighters Category:Charismatic Category:Nemesis Category:Saboteurs Category:Magic Category:Karma Houdini Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:In Love Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Liars Category:Successful Category:Mongers Category:Assassins Category:Contradictory Category:Honkaiverse Villains Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Lawful Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Extremists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Crackers Category:Conspirators Category:Drug Dealers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:Disciplinarians Category:Leader Category:Fanatics Category:Gaolers Category:Grey Zone Category:Incriminators Category:Legacy Category:Mercenaries Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Protective Category:Servant of Hero Category:On & Off Category:Theatrical Villains